Uracila
"Meep." Uracila is a shapeshifting demon and history enthusiast. They are usually friedly to any who approach them, but if they perceive you as threat they won't hesitate to attack you. They use blood as both enhancement and sustenance and have a natural crave for it, and most quests they give have something to do with gathering the blood of demons and other creatures. Biography Uracila is a Voidfallen, and was one of the few active Afel Guardians, a small group of Voidfallen demons designated to body guard only the most important Legion officers. Their arrival to Azeroth and what immediatly followed are a mistery, but for some reason, they ended up alone in Stranglethorn Vale, amnesiac. Their lack of memories and survival instinct overode the Legion's training, which allowed them to think freely and fend for themself with no major issues. They fed on the blood of animals, and one day they stumbled upon a troll hunting just like they were. Rather than drive them out, Uracila watched them and followed them back to their village. An extremely fast learner, Uracila managed to pick up the basics of the trolls's ways and language in a manner of days, and because very curious of the trolls. Unfortunaly for Uracila they, like all Voidfallen, lacked the power of full speech, but that didn't stop them. They spent months prowling the troll villages of Stranglethorn and captured one of the tribesmen. Using their size and appearance to frighten him, Uracila used what limited speech they mastered to make him tell them all he could of troll ways and history. Every day Uracila would take the tribesman, he would tell them something new about trolls, and Uracila would let him go back to the village. At the end of the year the troll ran out of things to say, and Uracila decided it was good enough. Why exactly they decided to kill the troll is unknown, but they did, and fed on his blood. Then, Uracila used their shapeshifting abilities to turn themself into a troll. They wandered across Stranglethorn, observing and learning all they could from the different tribes until eventually they stumbled upon the Darkspear. The tribe's chieftain, Sen'Jin, did not trust Uracila one bit, even though they were disguised. Their lack of speech did not help their situation at all. To be allowed into the tribe's territory, Uracila had to prove themself somehow, and they decided that keeping unwanted visitors away was a good start. Two years down the line Sen'jin decided Uracila was trusty enough to walk around the tribe's territory and after three more years gave them permission to train along the with the tribe's novices. Their broken speech and strange behavior made them the target of jokes and jabs from all the tribe. It was only when they started showing their impressive learning speed and outmatching even the best trainees in combat that the Darkspear started to see their potential, and the strenght of their new ally became the talk of the tribe. Sadly not even Uracila's skill could keep the conflict between the other trolls of Stranglethorn from reaching the tribe. When the Darkspear eventually left the jungle, Sen'jin himself asked Uracila to come with them, which they did. On the Darkspear's new home, they went through the rites of passage needed to officialy become a Darkspear troll. When the Sea Witch attacked the Darkspear and the orcs came to their aid, Uracila felt the demonic influence on them. They couldn't remember the Legion, but they sure did remember the fel, and considered leaving the tribe but thought better - they had made many friends among the Darkspear and didn't want all those years spent gaining their trust to go to waste. They left with the orcs and their tribe to Durotar, and played their part in building the Horde - small, yes, but just as importante as all the others's. Samaela Stitches the Undead Lady The Lich King's strike and the additon of the Forsaken into the Horde changed Uracila's life forever. While the rest of the Horde distrusted the undead, Uracila was just wary. Eventually they became an open supporter of the Forsaken. It was at that time that they met Samaela Stitches, one of the Forsaken's finest warriors. Samaela didn't want anything to do with them at first, but Uracila was persistent. Eventually she warmed up to them. Whenever they could Uracila spent time with Samaela, learning more about her. She made an effort to understand them despite their limited speech and they found a way to show her how much they appreciated it. Up until the Lich King's return Samaela and Uracila were good friends. After the events of the Wrathgate however, Samaela pushed Uracila away, afraid that they would turn on her like all the Horde had. The Cataclysm made it all worse. Garrosh Hellscream's rise to power and the Darkspear leaving Orgrimmar left Uracila on a tight rope. They didn't think Vol'jin was being rational, but they didn't want to openly confront the Darkspear chieftain by staying in Orgrimmar. Not knowing what else to do, Uracila decided they would use and abuse of their shapeshifiting abilities to see Azeroth before it was broken forever. They started traveling across Azeroth, changing their shape to cross Horde and Alliance territories without causing trouble. They learned about all the cultures they saw, and saw as much of Azeroth as they could. When there was nothing left they could do, they settled on Sen'jin Village and started breeding raptors. When the Cataclysm was over, Uracila had four hunting raptors by their side, Sem, Vol, Zulfi and Samedi. They missed Samaela greatly and went to Lordearon after her, and found out that Garrosh kept guards on Undercity at all times. Asking around they learned that Samaela had moved to Silvermoon to avoid the guards and went after her. They weren't surprised when she pushed them away, but this time they didn't flinch. She warmed up to them again and let them into her life once more, and eventually they became romantic partners. Locations Uracila is only found as their demon self in Torchkeep, and they usually stay near Taedal but can be found in randomly generated places as well. Outside of the Forgotten Isle they can be found in both Horde and Alliance territories in low level zones, under different names and races. Anywhere in Silvermoon, they appear as the troll Zandazi, near their mate, Samaela Stitches. In the Barrens they can be found at either the Crossroads as Zandazi or Ratchet as a pandaren named Ona. In Durotar they can be found as Zandazi in Sen'jin village, Razor Hill and Orgrimmar. In Lor'Danel they can be found as a worgen named Viveka. In Azure Watch they can be found as a draenei named Alma. They can also be found somewhere in the Darkmoon Faire as any of the above. Quests Fel Of My Fel Kill 5 Void Children anywhere in the Broken and Distant Worlds and collect their tails, then return to Uracila. Left Behind Find Cassiterita in the Dreadscar and listen while she tells Uracila's story. When she's done she will give you Urukia's Memento. Mother Changeling Take Urukia's memento to Uracila. Fel Is Thicker Than Water Fill the vial with Demon's Blood and return to Uracila. Vampiric Tendencies Fill the vial with Troll's Blood and return to Uracila. Two Wrongs To Make One Right Take Uracila to Cassiterita and help them fight her. Once she passes out fill the vial with her blood and talk to Uracila. I Do So Love My Brood Take Cassiterita's Mask and give Uracila the vial with her blood. Clear the way to Voidforge. A City In The Vortex Use Cassiterita's Mask to find the Candymare in the Voidforge. Slay them and then help Uracila find the gate to Voidfallen Citatel. Assault on Voidfallen Citatel Wake 15 Voidfallen from stasis and slay them.